Because of various advantages such as being energy-efficient, environmentally friendly, optically controllable and solid state, as well as having a long operating life, the light emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as “LED”) have been widely applied to various fields including the public lighting in cities, and the indoor lighting in offices and at home, etc.
In existing technologies, a terminal is often used to intelligently control the LED light bulb. Options such as button, bar, or arc may be configured on the user operation interface of the terminal, and the user may operate on the user operation interface of the terminal to further control the light of the LED light bulb remotely.
However, in the existing technologies, when the user uses the user operation interface of the terminal to remotely control the light of the LED light bulb, the user can hardly know whether a remote operation of the LED light bulb is actually executed.